The present invention relates to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a cryptographic method for enabling access to services provided by a server provider.
Mobile devices are increasingly used to authenticate towards service providers, getting physical access as well as to authorize transactions such as payments of good or tickets. Often, the token used in this process are software tokens and thus require additional protection